Teenaged Dream
by bombshellblonde318
Summary: Kurt had just told the Glee club that he was leaving Mckinley and attending is Dalton now. How will Blaine take it? Glee club. Rated M for later chapters
1. Big News

**Hello Fanfiction! So I am incredibly in love with BLURT and decided the second after they met that I wanted to write a story about them. Here it is, hope you enjoy it! **

I swallowed my emotions and walked out of the Glee room for the last time.

The hurt I saw in Mercedes eyes….it broke my heart. I should go back and reassure my friends that while I was leaving the school, I wasn't abandoning them. So I turned around and went back in.

"One more thing." I said to the still silent room. "I will never ever forget how much you guys did for me. You guys are my second family and I'll always be there for you. I promise."

Everyone kind of looked at the floor.

"And ?" He looked up at me. I just walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for actually caring about me." He stayed silent but I could tell he was choking back tears. I turned back to the room.

"I look forward to competing with you guys at Sectionals. May the best club win." I gave them a sincere smile and left again. As soon as I was out of the room my phone went off with a text from Blaine.

_B- Hey Kurt. _

I smiled. I want to tell him the big news. But it has to be in person.

_K- Hey Blaine __ Can I meet you at your dorm? _

_B- Is everything ok? Did someone hurt you? _

_K- I'm physically fine. But I have big news to tell you. _

_B- Ok I'm actually done class for today. See you here soon?_

_K- I'm leaving right now. _

I told my dad where I was going and he let me borrow his car. I'm so lucky that my dad likes Blaine. Trusts him with me.

Half an hour later I was in Blaine's hallway.

Now, Blaine and I have a special way of letting each other know when we've arrived. We're both big "Dead Poets Society" fans. And well, Blaine (and I now) go to an all boys boarding school, so we think it only appropriate.

"Oh captain my captain!" I said loud enough for him to hear me through the door. Blaine swung open the door and smiled at me…..oh good gaga that smile.

"Oh captain my captain." He responded, taking my hand and pulling me in the room. Closing the door behind him. I pulled him for a really tight hug.

"Oh he." He said squeezing me tight. "Your all tense, what's wrong?" I pulled back and sat on his bed. He sat next to me.

"I hadn't told you this but, that bully kid….he threatened to kill me. Blaine's face fell, but let me continue.

"So I told the principal and she expelled him. But the board said that since there were no witnesses, and therefore no proof….they had to let him back in the school."

"Oh god." Blaine said, putting his hand on top of mine. "That's horrible."

I nodded.

"He comes back tomorrow….which is why today was my last day at McKinley High."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked, shooting me a confused look. I looked directly in his eyes.

"I know you said I shouldn't run but I don't want to be the metaphorical bigger person anymore. I don't feel safe at McKinley anymore. I need to get away." I began crying and Blaine pulled me in for a comforting, sweet hug.

He pulled back eventually and cradled my face in his hands, wiping away my tears.

"Kurt you need to know. I do not blame you for leaving. People can only take so much. I want you safe all the time. I never ever want to see you in pain."

I blushed, why did he have to be so cute?

"Which is why I transferred to Dalton Academy." I said, touching his hands which were still resting on my cheeks.

"Really?" He asked, looking very surprised, and very happy.

"My blazers in the car." I said smiling.

"But how?" Blaine asked. "I thought your family couldn't afford it?"

"My dad is using his honeymoon money. I told him that I didn't want to take that from him, but he wouldn't hear it. He said he and Carol wouldn't even be able to enjoy their honeymoon if they knew I wasn't safe. So I finally agreed, and they enrolled me. My grades and good behavior and a letter to the board explaining my safety situation bumped me up on the list. I start tomorrow."

I finally took a breath. Wow I said that all really fast. Blains grabbed my hands in his and placed them in our laps.

"So we're going to be classmates?"

"Well," I said. "There's actually more. You see, there aren't any single dorms left, and all the double ones are full…except for this one." I pointed to the bed nest to us.

"How much would you mind if I moved in?" I was so nervous. What if Blaine didn't want me in his room? Blaine smiled again

"One condition." He said.

"Which is?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Kurt, I have liked you from the very second I saw your failed attempt at spying. I couldn't take my eyes off of you during 'Teenaged Dream.' I know we had just met, but I meant every word I was singing. You are a beautiful, strong, amazing, talented, smart man Kurt Hummel. And if we live together I don't want to do it as just friends. So Kurt, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

I swear I almost cried. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard from anyone even in books or movies.

"You're crying." Blaine said, concerned.

"Tears of joy." I assured him. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend Blaine."

He smiled that amazing amazing smile of his once again.

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to take your second kiss away like that bully took your first." Blaine said, stroking my cheek again. I smiled. Good Gaga this boy drove me wild.

I put my hand on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were nothing like that monster's. His were brutal and painful. Blaine's were soft and sweet and loving and powerful. This was a real life teenaged dream.

Blaine and I broke apart due to that damn air necessity.

"That was a first kiss." I whispered, breathless.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy Kurt. You're safe now." I hugged him really tight.

"I know. You keep me safe."

**Hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Meet the parents

**Hey ! Thank you to everyone for responding so quickly to this story! The praise was much appreciated!**

**Thank you to my first responders: njferrell, EClairedeLoon, LuLuSims, Zelda asto hylian capulet, and JJ Murilega. **

**I'd like to make a correction, in the last chapter I called this couple Blurt, but the correct name is Klain. Now without further ado, Chapter 2.**

Dad, Blaine, Finn and Carole moved me into Dalton the next day. It was a Saturday so Finn wasn't in school and Blaine and I had no classes.

"Kurt I love that you and I use the same hair gel and facial products. Plus we're the same shoe size. Gotta love having a roommate." I turned around and put my arms around his waist.

"Oh just any roommate?" I teased.

"It helps that he's my sexy boyfriend." Blaine answered, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh…alrighty then." Finn said from the doorway, my dad and Carol stood behind him, my boxes looking heavy in their arms.

I kind of hadn't told my family about Blaine and I yet. Oops.

Blaine and I took the boxes from Dad and Carol, while Finn just placed his off to the side and went to the car with Carol to get more stuff.

"Um, Kurt is there something you want to tell me?" My dad asked, looking uncomfortable.

I figured 'What the hell?' and took Blaine's hand in mine.

"Yeah dad. It just happened yesterday, but Blaine and I are…boyfriends now."

My dad nodded.

"I figured that much…" Dad said trailing off. "Look, I think we should talk."

"Dad? Can we please not do this in front of my brand new shiny boyfriend?" I pleaded. Blaine chuckled.

"Shiny?" He teased. I blushed.

"Hey why don't I help Carol and Finn with the boxes?" Blaine suggested before kissing me on the cheek and leaving dad and I alone.

"Kurt I was fine with this whole arrangement before. I knew Blaine was gay and I was fine with you being his roommate. But he's your boyfriend now. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything just because you guys live together now."

"Dad I completely understand what your saying but you need to know Blaine would never do anything to hurt me. Ever. He's an amazing guy and he would never push me into something I'm not ready for."

Dad took a deep breath and looked me right in the eye.

"Does he make you happy?" Was all he asked.

"Happier then I have ever been. I know you've always been there for me dad, but these past few months, Blaine has been my rock. He's been through everything I've been through in the last few months. It feels so good to have someone like that in my life."

"I have seen a significant change in your confidence since he's come into the picture. He seems good for you."

"He is." I said softly. Dad came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you son. Be careful."

"I love you too dad. And I will."

We pulled back and I could tell dad was close to tears.

"Why don't I grab Carol and Finn and we can leave you guys alone? Give you some private time for you to settle in. We have all of your boxes in anyway. I'm sure the three of them are all just standing awkwardly buy the car."

I laughed at that. "Thank you dad. That would be nice. And yeah your probably right."

It took Blaine and I a couple of hours to get my stuff all in its proper place and settled in. We were both exausted so we decided to order in Chinese.

"My treat." Blaine insisted. "House warming gift." Was how he justified that. And who was I to say no to my sexy boyfriend trying to buy me dinner?

So we sat on my bed, picking at our chicken lo mein (me) and pork fried rice (Blaine)

"Soo…" Blaine started. "How are you feeling about starting Dalton on Monday?"

"Nervous." I answered. "Terrified, excited, and then nervous again. Espically about the Warblers"

"Its not like you have to audition." Blaine said, stealing some of my noodles. "The entire team saw your videos that your old glee club posts on YouTube. We unanimously voted you in."

"Yeah but still…" I said meekly. "It's a new high school. I'm scared."

Blaine put down his food and mine, taking my hands in his.

"You have nothing to be scared of here baby. You're completely safe. The 0 tolerance bullying policy and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you."

I blushed. I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his broad beautiful shoulders. I hugged him so hard I'm sure he got little sore.

"Your so good to me." I blubbered. Blaine pulled back and smiled, wiping away the tears that had shown up in my eyes.

"Nothing but the best for my prince." He responded softly.

I put my hands on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and lazy and warm. It was home. Blaine pulled back but I didn't want him to.

"More." I whispered, eyes closed. I didn't have to say anything else. Blaine put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. Crashing his lips with mine.

I love love love his lips. He is an amazing kisser. I felt his tongue kind of pushing up against my lips and I pulled back maybe half a centimeter from shock. But, he noticed.

"Too fast?" He asked, still in breathing distance.

"No." I said. "Just new."

"Should we stop?" He asked.

"No." I said, kissing him again. He seemed a little more timid, so I pulled him closer, signaling that its ok.

Soon enough I felt his tongue asking for entrance again. This time I parted my lips and let him in. I want him to be more to me than anyone I've ever known. Emotionally and physically.

Wow this is so fantastic. French kissing is fun. Good Gaga I've never been this turned on in my entire life.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before breaking because of that damn necessity for air.

"Wow." Blaine said, quite out of breath and flushed,

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" He asked, smirking. I shook my head.

"Never once." I said.

"Well you're a natural then." Blaine said, with that beautiful smile plastered on his face again.

"I think I'm going to love Dalton Academy." I said. Blaine laughed and pulled me down onto the bed. We just laid there, holding each other. It was so comfortable and felt so right, that we fell asleep.

That was the greatest nights sleep of my entire life.

**Chapter 2 is finished! What did my faithful reviewers think?**


	3. Stand off

**Once again I want to say a big huge thank you to all of my reviewers and people who have subscribed to me and this story. It had truly blown me away how many people actually like this story and I am so thankful. Sorry it took me a few days to get this next chapter up. Life gets in the way sometimes, but I will submit new chapters whenever I can. Thank you all again hope you enjoy chapter 3! **

Blaine and I decided to spend Sunday just the two of us. He was actually the one who suggested it. I would've been fine hanging out with Wes and Dave but he said he wanted to start this relationship off right. Spending the first day of us living together shopping for my new school stuff. Because he knows how much I love shopping.

Am I the luckiest boy in the world or what?

We walked through the mall hand in hand. For the first time in a long time I wasn't afraid. With Blaine by my side I wasn't afraid.

"What's going on in your head?" Blaine asked as we entered the food court.

"How strong you make me." I said.

"Aww." Blaine said and kissed me softly.

"Fags." I heard someone spit from behind us. I turned around to see who it was….

Karofsky and 2 football buddies.

Shit.

"Oh no." I breathed out. Blaine turned to see what had gotten me so upset. When he saw Dave I felt his arm slide around my waist. Protecting me.

"Oh look. It's Hummel and his boyfriend." Dave mocked.

"Yeah that's right." Blaine said. "His boyfriend who will not hesitate to protect him."

"Aww isn't that cute! The fag thinks he can take me!" Dave mocked again. His dense football buddies laughed and slapped him high fives.

Cave men.

"Knock it off Karofsky." I said, stronger then the last time I confronted him.

"I don't believe I have to take orders from you fags." Dave said, getting in my face.

"Is that really the only insult you can think of?" I said. "Cause your sounding pretty repetitive."

Dave looked confused so Blaine clarified.

"That's a big word for your saying the same thing a lot." Haha my boyfriend is a smart ass.

"You might wanna watch what you say." Karofsky said, focusing on Blaine now.

"Right back at you." Blaine responded then I jumped in.

"Yeah Dave, you wouldn't want your football buddies knowing what went down in the locker room now would you?"

Karofsky looked furious. And I swear I saw fear flash across his face. He didn't respond to us. Just turned around and told his football buddies that we fags weren't worth the trouble.

As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed against Blaine's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Baby breathe." He whispered.

I put my hands on his face, pulling his lips onto mine, not caring that we were in the middle of a crowded mall. I wanted to kiss my boyfriend and no one was going to stop me. It was a kiss I filled with emotion. Which Blaine returned to me completely.

"What was that for?" He asked when we broke for air.

"For not being like them." I said. "For being with me."

Blaine's face softened, he took my hand once again and pulled me out of the mall.

Once we were in his car he turned my face and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Kurt Hummel you are a strong amazing beautiful young man. What you just did in there proved to me once again that no matter how hard someone tries, you will never stop being proud of who you are and I want you to know how proud I am of you."

I blushed so hard and shed a few tears of joy.

"Blaine you are the one who makes me so strong. You're the reason I am happy." I said, clutching his hand for dear life.

"C'mere." Blaine said in barely a whisper. I leaned in and kissed him. It started off sweet but quickly progressed into both of us clutching at each others hair and fighting for dominance with our tongues.

We broke apart and rested our heads against each other. Breathing the scent of the other person in.

Blaine.

My Blaine.

Everything about him is amazing. His voice, his presence, his charm, his protective instinct, the way he knows exactly what I need, the way he kisses me, the way he cares about me.

I care about him too. So much. I love him.

Woah! I love him?

**For the record, it physically pained me to type that insult so many times in this chapter. I had to portray the jocks as mean as I could but it really hurt to type that word. I apologize to anyone and everyone who has ever had it spat at them in hatred, You don't deserve it.**


	4. Confessions

**Hello again. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm positively addicted to writing it so I love to know you guys enjoy it.**

**So here we go chapter 4..oh and just so you know, the ending of this chapter kind of seems like the end of the story. Its not I promise. **

My first day at Dalton went by smoothly. The Warblers welcomed me with open arms and voices. Blaine was in all of my classes which made them easy to find but hard to pay attention to. All day there was on thing bugging me though.

I think Blaine noticed. Between every class we would link our hands together and walk to the next one. Every once in a while I would find myself loosing myself in the feeling of his hand in mine. He even had to snap me out of it a few times. He kept asking if there was something wrong and I would play it off. First day jitters. I think by the end of the day he wasn't believing me so much.

As soon as we got back to the room I plopped my books onto my desk and threw myself down on my bed stomach first. After a minute I felt the bed sink and Blaine's hand began to stroke my back.

"You ok baby?" He asked. I rolled over so Blaine and I were face to face.

"Yeah." I said. "I didn't get pushed into a locker, or a slushy facial, and no one called me fag today. Plus I got to hold your hand all day. It was a great day Blaine." I took his hand. "I've never been better."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to give me a sweet kiss. He began to pull back but I clutched into his beautiful hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

We kissed lazily for a minute or two. Enjoying the feel of the others lips and tongues against our own. There was complete silence in the room, all I could hear was how heavy our breathing was getting.

I sat up while kissing Blaine and we both removed our blazers and loosened each others ties.

"Oh my god you're so sexy Kurt." Blaine said stroking my face. I smiled really big and pulled his tie so that my mouth was on his again. I will never get over how incredibly amazing his kisses are. He lights my body on fire.

I laid back again and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down on top of me. His leg slipped in between mine and I could feel him getting harder by the second. I moved my hips against his and let him know that I was feeling exactly the same way.

I could feel him moan into my mouth and I responded with a moan of my own. I've never been so turned on in my entire life.

And I'm a teenaged gay boy.

I buttoned Blaine's dress shirt and started stroking his chest while my mouth moved to his neck. Then I eased my hands down to his belt. I had just started to undo it when he grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Baby slow down." He whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried. Blaine stroked my cheek.

"No not at all beautiful." He said. Oh god I love his pet names for me.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because I don't want to go too fast physically. I know this is all new to you Kurt and you deserve your first time to be special."

I blushed.

"Blaine if it's with you it will be special. I know you will be careful with me."

He blushed too. I went back to kissing his neck and stroking his chest and his beautiful abs.

"Kurt I have something I need to tell you." Blaine said. I continued kissing his neck but urged him to continue.

"Ok, well I know we've only been a couple for a few days but…ugh oh god." He cut himself off as I began to suck harder on his sweet spot at the nape of his neck.

"Continue please." I teased, going back to what I was doing.

"Ugh your torture." He joked before continuing. "Well like I was saying we've only been dating for a few days but we've known each other for weeks. WE know everything about one another from favorite singer to biggest insecurity."

"And biggest weakness." I commented, biting down on his neck. He moaned loudly and stopped what he was saying for a moment to give me a hard kiss. I pulled back.

"Now what were you saying?" I asked, going back to his neck.

"No Kurt please I want to look into your eyes when I say this. I obliged his wish and looked him in his deep beautiful eyes.

"Kurt care about you so much. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you ever…Kurt what I'm trying to say is, I'm falling in love with you."

My eyes watered and I stroked his beautiful raven locks again.

"Blaine I feel the exact same way. Your right, we just started dating, but I feel like I started falling in love with you the second you took my hand the day we met on the stairs."

Blaine blushed. I love making him blush.

"You're my teenaged dream come true Blaine. I want all of my firsts to be with you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you your first kiss baby." He said sweetly.

"Karofsky didn't count, neither did Brittany. As far as I'm concerned, you were my first kiss Blaine. Only you."

Blaine smiled and kissed me again.

My hands went back to his chest.

"What are you ready for?" He asked.

"I think I'd be ok with no shirts but that's probably as far as I can go right now."

"Its all you Kurt." My baby said. "Your in control here." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Blaine." I whispered.

"I love you too Kurt."

**There shall be more! But what did you think of chapter 4?**


End file.
